Jalousie, quand tu nous tient
by L'Edelweiss
Summary: Pansy est amoureuse, mais malgré cela, tout n'est pas rose... Il y a tout c'est petits détails qui l'a font douter, qui la font sentir et voir les défauts de son idylle... Alors Pansy s'énerve, crie et échafaude des théories pour, enfin, savoir la vérité. Bref, Pansy Parkinson est jalouse. Mais qui sait, peut être a-t-elle raison de l'être ?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Oui, je sais, j'ai mis le temps, mais si vous saviez tout les changements ... Déjà, le boulot tranquille c'est finit. Donc niveau temps j'en ai plus vraiment ... Et puis j'ai re-déménager ... Enfin bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie. En tout cas, me revoici donc, comme promis, avec un nouvel OS.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir mon petit texte, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Enjoy !**!

* * *

Ma main attrape une de ses mèches de cheveux et je tire fort dessus. Je sens sa tête qui part sur le côté sous la force de l'action. J'entends une sorte de feulement, probablement due à la douleur.

Soudain, une souffrance cuisante s'éveille sur ma joue, et ma tête valse sur le côté sous la violence de l'impact. Je sers les dents. Je suis obligé de lâcher ma prise sur ses cheveux.

Je lance mes deux mains en direction de ses épaules, je l'empoigne, appuie de toutes mes forces et à l'aide d'une de mes jambes, je l'a fait basculer sur le sol.

Nous tombons toutes les deux et j'entends sa tête cogner durement sur la pierre du couloir. Son cuir chevelu explose sous l'impact et laisse un peu de sang par terre.

Sous le choc, elle arrive quand même à passer ses jambes entre nos deux corps. Avec ses pieds sur mon abdomen, elle pousse fort sur ses jambes et me rejette.

Je me retrouve par terre, sur les fesses, alors qu'elle se relève.

_« Salut chéri ! »_

_Personne ne répond, mais j'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. Je décide de_

_l'y rejoindre. Je pousse la porte alors qu'un nuage de vapeur brûlant me saute au visage. Il se douche toujours avec de l'eau bouillante celui-là, au point d'en ressortir avec la peau écarlate. _

_« Chéri, je suis arrivée ! T'en a pour longtemps ?_

_Nan, c'est bon, je sors dans cinq minutes._

_Ok, je t'attends. »_

_Je ressors de la salle de bain. Je fais le tour du lit et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. On est samedi. Avec le soleil qui brille, beaucoup d'élèves ont décidés de prendre le petit déjeuner dehors. J'aimerais aussi qu'on aille s'installer tous les deux sur les rives du lac avec notre repas du matin. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, il est beaucoup trop bien élevé pour manger sur l'herbe._

_Je prends la chaise de son bureau et la fais pivoter, une fois assise dessus je pose mes pieds sur le dessus du lit. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Je connais cette chambre par cœur, surtout qu'avec un maniaque du rangement comme lui, chaque chose à une place et une place pour chaque chose._

_Par exemple, sa lampe de chevet, elle est toujours positionnée sur le rebord extérieur, en haut, et il place le livre qu'il lit en ce moment, en bas, sur le rebord intérieur. Je sais aussi sans le regarder que sur son bureau, la plume qu'il utilise pour écrire ses lettres et posée au milieu contre le rebord de son sous-main en cuir noir._

_C'est donc pour ça que ce tout petit détail attira mon attention : un morceau d'étoffe rouge pétant qui dépasse de sous ses oreillers. Je sais qu'il ne porte pas ce genre de couleur, trop Griffondor selon lui. Lui ne met que du noir, du gris, du vert ou du blanc, absolument rien d'autre._

_J'attrape le bout de tissu et le porte à ma hauteur. Ma mâchoire se crispe, ma main se serre tellement que mes jointures deviennent blanches, et je sens des larmes mouillées mes yeux._

_Dans ma main, je tiens un string rouge sang avec des volants et des nœuds. Un sous vêtement aguicheur, le genre de lingerie qu'on achète quand on a une occasion à fêter avec son petit copain._

_Après la douleur, vient la colère._

_Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il décide de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette sur les hanches. _

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » je lui demande d'une voix blanchie par la colère, brandissant le vêtement._

_Il lève le visage et me regarde. Son sourcil gauche se hausse._

_« A priori je dirais que c'est un string, » sa voix est calme et posée. « Pourquoi ?_

_Je sais bien que c'est un string ! » je hurle. « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as un string sous ton oreiller ! Et ce n'est pas un des miens, tu le sais !_

_Voyons, tu sais bien qu'en tant que Préfet des Serpentards, je dois m'occuper de mes élèves. Ça doit être une première ou deuxième année qui l'a oublié là. »_

_Je sens mon visage gonfler et rougir de colère. Je bafouille :_

_« Qu'est ce … qu'est ce que faisait une première année ici … dans ton lit ?_

_Avec ça ? » je rajoute en brandissant la pièce de vêtement._

_« Ah ! tu sais bien, elles sont toutes pareilles, elles veulent essayer de me séduire. Elles viennent me voir la nuit, prétextant des cauchemars, des insomnies, ou une déprime parce qu'elles ont le mal de la maison. »_

_Il contourne son lit et se rapproche de moi._

_« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ? » minauda-t-il._

_En effet, c'est comme ça que je l'avais eut. Je venais souvent le voir dans son dortoir, prétextant toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas vouloir dormir seule. En réalité, que d'autres pensent à ce stratagème ne m'étonnais pas du tout._

_Il est devant moi maintenant. Il lève sa main et la pose sur mon visage. Son pouce se met à faire des mouvements circulaires. A son contact, je sens toute ma colère qui se dégonfle comme un ballon grevé._

_« Encore heureux que je t'ai. Sinon, je serais le pire bourreau des cœurs. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime toi. »_

_Ses mots doux me font fondre. Comment je peux douter de lui. De son autre main, il enlève de ma main l'objet de notre discorde et le fait disparaître je ne sais où._

_« Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes, juste le temps de m'habiller d'accord ?_

_Oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. »_

_Je me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre, encore hagarde de ma colère redescendu si vite._

_« Ma puce ? »_

_Je me retourne vers lui, à demi curieuse, à demi ailleurs._

_« Je t'aime. »_

Je me relève le plus vite possible et me jette sur elle. Elle tente de m'esquiver mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle. On bouscule quelques personnes qui ont formés un cercle autour de nous.

Je lui attrape le poigné et le tord dans son dos, j'entends son gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle rue pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise.

Elle lance son autre main dans son dos et attrape une poignée de mes cheveux au passage. Elle tire le plus fort qu'elle peut dessus. Je grimace de douleur. Devant nous, il y a le mur du couloir. J'avance le plus vite possible, elle coincée devant moi.

Elle heurte violement le mur, et j'entends un craquement sinistre. Ses jambes fléchissent et elle se retrouve sur les genoux.

J'attrape ses cheveux et tire de toutes mes forces. Une fois que sa tête et en arrière, je la gifle comme je n'ai jamais giflée personnes. Elle tombe sur le dos. Je m'apprête à lui mettre un coup de pied dans les côtes quand elle se saisit de ma jambe. Elle me fait perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouve à terre également.

_Nous attendions devant la salle des potions que le Professeur Rogue nous fasse rentrer. Comme chaque année, nous partagions ce cour avec les Gryfondors, et cela se passait toujours de la même façon : chacun attendait de son côté de la porte, et on s'insultait copieusement jusqu'à ce que Rogue nous fasse entrer en silence._

_Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Les Griffys à droite, et nous à gauche. Blaise et Théodore s'en était prit à la Belette et Potty. Millicent s'avança. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle voulait elle aussi avoir sa part d'amusement aujourd'hui, et sa cible préférée n'était autre que la Sang-de-Bourbe. J'allais la rejoindre, et pour cela, je passais devant lui. Etonnamment, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté l'épaule appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés contre la poitrine._

_Il ne prenait cette attitude que dans un seul cas : lorsqu'il draguait._

_Je me figeais et ouvris la bouche. Je suivis son regard pour voir à qui il faisait des sourires charmeurs et des œillades aguicheuses que je savais être sa spécialité. Et la seule chose que rencontra mon regard fut une Granger aux joues rougies et aux yeux brillants à cause des insultes de Millie._

_Je mis un violent coup dans le bras de mon soi-disant petit ami. Cela eut le mérite de le faire réagir car il se redressa et porta son regard sur moi._

_« Ça va ? Je ne te gêne pas ? » murmurais-je._

_« En fait si. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire mumuse avec les trois débiles comme les autres ? » me rétorqua-t-il._

_J'ouvris la bouche, offusquée, mais j'étais une noble Sang-Pur de Serpentard, et ce n'était pas mon genre de faire des scandales en publique._

_« Je te préviens. Tu arrête tout de suite ton petit manège ! C'est avec moi que tu sors ! Je ne supporterais pas d'être fait cocue ! »_

_Il se pencha vers moi, approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmura tout bas :_

_« Et sinon quoi, Pansy ? Tu va me quitter ? Nous savons tout les deux que jamais tu n'auras le cran de faire ça ! »_

_Je sentis le sang se retiré de mon visage et je restais figée quelques secondes alors que tout le monde rentrait en classe._

_C'est ce jour là aussi que le Professeur Rogue décida de créer des binômes par résultat. Il ne voulait pas, disait-il, gâcher les chances des meilleurs en les forçant à côtoyer la médiocrité accablante de certains de ces élèves. Par chance, me débrouillant pas trop mal, je me retrouvais avec Blaise. Mais lui, il se retrouva avec cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Bien qu'en apparence il ne montra aucune réaction, je fus néanmoins surprise de ne constater aucun signe de contrariété chez lui. Habituellement, ce genre de situation l'aurait amené à souffler un coup en baissant la tête. Il aurait peut-être même pu se pincer l'arête du nez. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle vint poser ses affaires sur sa paillasse. Elle s'assit, le dos bien droit, tout au fond de son banc, les mains sur les genoux. C'était quoi ce petit sourire stupide qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. _

_Je fronçais les sourcils. Il posa sa tête dans l'une de ses mains, tournant ainsi sa tête dans sa direction._

_C'était quoi cette connerie !_

C'est ce moment que choisirent les autres pour intervenir. Alors que je suis à terre, je sens que des mains me saisissent sous les épaules et me soulevent. On m'emmène en arrière pour me passer derrière un barrage de Seprentard protecteur. Blaise, après m'avoir remis sur mes pieds, s'avance vers la bande de Potter, il pointe la Gryffondor du doigt et s'exclame :

« T'a intérêt à la tenir ta lionne, avant qu'on s'en mêle ! »

Elle a la lèvre fendue, le nez cassé, les cheveux en pagailles et une équimose commence à se développée sur l'un de ses yeux. J'ai la joue et les avant bras qui me brûlent là ou elle m'a griffée, mon cuir chevelu à craqué à certains endroits, mon lobe a été déchiré par une de mes boucles d'oreilles arrachée et j'ai encore du mal à respirer à cause de son coup dans l'estomac.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème Parkinson ? » hurle-t-elle.

« Tu me pose vraiment la question, Sang-de-Bourbe, » lui répondis-je.

Je tente d'avancer vers elle : ma colère ne s'est pas calmée, je la sens bouillir en moi. Mais Grabbe et Goyle m'en empêche.

« Si jamais tu t'approche encore de lui, je te jure que je te fais la peau !

Mais t'es complètement malade ma pauvre fille ! » me répond-elle en s'éloignant vers l'infirmerie.

_« Dray, dépêche toi, on va être en retard._

_J'arrive, juste le temps de prendre mon sac._

_C'est bon je l'ai ton sac. Viens, on va louper le déjeuner ! »_

_Je pris la direction de la Grande Salle, ma sacoche en bandoulière à l'épaule et sa mallette à la main, j'avançais sans l'attendre._

_Je m'installais à ma place, au milieu de la table des Serpentards, les sacs à mes pieds. J'avais déjà commencée à manger quand Drago arriva et s'installa._

_« Tu aurais pu m'attendre Pansy », grondat-il. « Donne-moi ma potion désinfectante. Elle est dans mon sac. »_

_Ça c'était le tic qui me saoulait. Monsieur ne faisait rien avant de s'être désinfecté les mains. Et après avoir finit, c'était rebelote. Un vrai parano des maladies._

_Je hissais le sac sur le banc à mon côté, et commençais à fouiller dedans. La petite fiole se trouvait dans une pochette à l'avant. Quand je l'ai sortie, celle-ci entraîna avec elle un fin médaillon qui était coincé dans son bouchon. Je tendis sa fiole à mon voisin et récupérais le bijou dans ma main._

_C'était une chaîne de collier en or jaune qui supportait une petite plaque, d'or également, et qui représentait les lettes D et H entremêlées entre elles._

_Je me levais d'un bon._

_« Tu te fiche de moi ou quoi ?! » hurlais-je._

_J'abattis de toutes mes forces ma main sur son visage. Je le vis cligner des paupières plusieurs fois sous l'effet de la surprise._

_« Non, mais ça va pas Pansy ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?!_

_Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est quoi ça ? »_

_Je lui brandissais le collier sous les yeux. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Il se leva, m'arracha le bijou des mains et me dis :_

_« Et depuis quand je t'autorise à fouiller dans mes affaires ?_

_Il était autour de ta satanée fiole ! Ça veux dire quoi D et H, hein ? Tu crois que j'ais pas remarquée ton petit manège peut-être ? Tu crois que vous êtes discret tout les deux ? Je te préviens, soit tu renonce à elle et tu reste sagement avec moi, soit je dis à tout le monde ce que tu fais et avec qui tu le fais, tu m'entends ? Et comment crois-tu que les gens le prendront ? »_

_Je lui lançais le collier au visage, récupérais rageusement mon sac et m'apprêtais à tourner les talons._

_« Fais très attention Drago, certaines personnes pourraient ne pas voir d'un très bon oeil tes acoquinassions contre nature !_

_Est-ce que c'est une menace ?_

_Non, un avertissement. J'espère pour toi que tu l'écouteras. Viens, Millie, on ne devrait pas rester avec ce genre de personne. »_

_Et c'est avec ma dignité intacte que je suis sortie de la Grande Salle, suivie de ma meilleure amie. Je savais qu'elle voudrait que je lui explique tout, mais je doutais d'en avoir la force pour le moment. _

_Elle me suivit un moment sans rien dire. Au début d'un pas rageur, j'avançais maintenant plus lentement, me calmant doucement, et lui permettant de me rattraper. Elle du sentir que j'étais moins énervée car elle choisit se moment là pour me parler._

_« Je ne vais pas dire que Drago est un enfant de cœur, Pans', mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé, de quoi tu parlais ? _

_Millie, je suis désolé, j'ais pas trop envie de parler…_

_Il te trompe c'est ça ? » me coupa-t-elle._

_« Oui. Enfin je crois, j'ai de sérieux doutes en tout cas. »_

_Elle ne dit plus rien, respectant mon désir de ne pas trop m'étendre sur la question._

Installée dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentards, je laisse Blaise soigner mes blessures. Vu la manie qu'on les Serpentards de toujours se provoquer et de se battre, il y a toujours un petit placard rempli de diverses potions de soin.

Je ne parle pas, ne pouvant prononcer un mot, trop furieuse encore qu'on nous est séparées.

Tu va te décider à m'expliquer où pas ?

Il est en train d'appliquer un soin de cicatrisation sur mes avant-bras, et les coupures se refermaient doucement. Sa voie est légèrement sévère. Blaise n'aime pas que je sois dans des ennuies et, en générale, il essaie toujours de me maintenir en dehors des mauvais coups des Serpentards. Mais là, il sait bien que c'est différent. Il voudrait juste que je lui parle, que je me confie à lui.

« J'avais la situation en main, vous n'aviez pas le droit d'intervenir ! » sifflais-je.

« T'avais la situation en main ? Laisse moi rire, Pans' ! Vous étiez en train de vous battre comme deux vulgaires moldues ! Ca ne te ressemble pas !

Fiche moi la paix Blaise ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! »

Il soupire, mais continu de me soigner. Mon éclat ne l'aura même pas fait sourciller. Il faut dire qu'il me connait trop bien, et s'il n'était pas gay comme il l'est, j'aurais pu penser qu'il était amoureux de moi, vu sa manière de me surprotéger et de me choyer.

« J'ais pas dis ça Pansy. Mais met toi à ma place. Tu te mets à dérailler d'un coup, tu ne voudrais pas que je te parle si c'était moi qui mettait à attaquer les autres à la Moldu ? »

Je détourne les yeux. Si, bien sûr, qu'il a raison.

« C'est à cause de son collier. C'est à cause de lui. »

_« Pansy, mon amour, pourquoi doutes- tu de moi comme cela ?_

_Pourquoi ? Tu me demande vraiment pourquoi ? »_

_Je suis folle furieuse encore une fois à cause de lui, à cause de ses mensonges et de ses tromperies._

_Alors même que je l'avais pris en flagrant délis, il persistait à me mentir ouvertement._

_J'avais arrachée ce parchemin de ses propres mains, alors qu'il allait y répondre avec sa plume de paon, sa belle plume qu'il n'utilisait que pour la famille._

_Mais son père n'écrivait pas de si courte note, c'était toujours d'interminables discours. Sa mère ne faisait pas ses lettres sur du parchemin, mais sur du papier épais de luxe de couleur pastel, souvent dans tous les tons diverses et variés de rose. Ces deux personnes étant les seules membres de sa famille, la curiosité me poussa à regarder par-dessus son épaule._

_« Amour, _

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois souvenu de notre date d'anniversaire ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! _

_Je ne sais comment te remercier de cette immense surprise. Et quel cadeau ! Comment pourrais-je un jour t'en faire un aussi sublime, aussi romantique, aussi parfait !_

_J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir !_

_Ta Lionne. »_

_Je lui arrachais le parchemin des mains, pour le lire de plus près. Peut-être mes yeux avait-il mal vu. Peut-être avais-je mal interprétée ce qui était écrit. _

_Mais non, c'était bien ce que je croyais : une lettre d'amour !_

_« Je le savais ! » hurlais-je. « J'en étais sûre ! Des mois que je te soupçonne, tu entends, des mois ! Et toi tu persistais à me mentir ! Lâche ! Salaud ! »_

_Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce, à hurler ma rage et que notre prince des Serpents fricottait avec une lionne dans tous les dortoirs des cachots, dans l'école entière s'il le fallait ! Me connaissant bien et devinant mes intentions, il m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir._

_« Attends Pansy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu ne comprends pas !_

_Je ne comprends pas quoi ? » éructais-je. « Que ça fait six mois, un an, que tu me trompe avec une putain de Gryffondor ? »_

_Je lui fis lâcher mon bras, mais il tenta de se saisir du parchemin que je tenais toujours serrée dans mon autre main. Grâce à un habile coup bien placé dans son bas ventre, je pu sortir de sa chambre._

_J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de sortir de ces cachots, de ce château. Rester ici une minute de plus me semblais insupportable. _

_Je me dirigeais vers les grandes portes pour faire un tour dans le parc. J'avais envie d'aller sur les rives du lac, peut-être y tremperais-je mes pieds. L'eau avait toujours eut tendance à me calmer. J'aimais cet élément._

_Mais c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai croisée. Elle devait justement rentrée du parc. Comme toujours accompagnée de ses deux idiots de chiens de garde, Potter et Weasley. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, terriblement épanoui. _

_Mais ce n'est pas son sourire idiot qui attira mon attention. C'est le collier qu'elle portait : un fin collier en or jaune, au quel pendillait une petite plaque représentant un D et un H entremêlaient ensemble._

_Mon sang se figeât dans mon corps, ma vue s'embrouilla, mes oreilles sifflèrent, mon visage blêmit. Et comme dans un rêve, comme si je n'avais plus du tout le contrôle de mon corps, je me jetais sur cette garce d'Hermione Granger. Celle qui m'avait volé l'homme de ma vie, à moi, la normalement futur Lady Pansy Malfoy._

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Je vous en prit (à genoux) laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

**Et pour l'orthographe, veuillez m'excuser, je vous jure j'essaie de me corriger, mais j'en laisse toujours une tonne ...**

**Et pour finir, merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire !**

**A plus ! Bisou !**


End file.
